


No Matter What

by makabear



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, bi maka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabear/pseuds/makabear
Summary: They did a lot more than talk everyday. They slept in the same bed most nights, for Death’s sake, so why did she feel the air being forced from her lungs as she tried to persuade her body to move.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short and EXTREMELY self indulgent and basically just me projecting onto Maka asdfsdhg
> 
> also I may just post all my small oneshots in this work idk we'll see

The air was heavy and suffocating as Maka stood in the hallway, her brain swimming in a cloud of murky slime. Everything felt weighed down and she couldn’t work out why. She shouldn’t feel this anxious at the prospect of talking to Soul. They did a lot more than talk everyday. They slept in the same bed most nights, for Death’s sake, so why did she feel the air being forced from her lungs as she tried to persuade her body to move. This wasn’t even a big deal; Soul was aware of some of Maka’s secrets that were much deeper and darker than this, and yet her heart was in her throat.

The hallway seemed much longer and gloomier as she made her way towards Soul. He was sitting on their couch, and he smiled at her as she neared him. She smiled back, a shaky exhale broke through her lips and she sat down next to him.

“Soul?” her voice was timid and the shark-toothed boy’s smile disappeared. “Can we talk?”

Panic split Soul’s face almost instantly. “Maka, what’s wrong?”

“I—” The words were stuck in her throat. No matter how hard she tried to force the sentiment to break the air, they wouldn’t come out. Her whole body was vibrating. “It’s just— I don’t—”

“Calm down, angel. Please.”

She sighed and stared up at him with big, glassy eyes. “Soul, I’m bi.”

“Oh, is that all?” His arms enclosed around her and he pulled her into his lap. The gentle kiss he pressed into her hair was enough to relax and comfort her. “What were you so worried for, nerd? You know I love you no matter what.”


End file.
